


【横雏】徒然02

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏】徒然02

>>>>>   
上了高二以后重新分了班，成绩不好的横山自然与村上分开了，不过因为还有篮球和足球的部活时间差不多，两人每天还是一起回家，在路上聊当天自己班上的趣事。  
新的班级里和横山关系最好的人叫涉谷昴，长得挺瘦弱，留着个美少女妹妹头，乍一看挺乖巧内心却是相当的黄暴。16、7岁的高中男生，正是血气方刚的年龄，聚在一起的时候难免喜欢交流些R限定的内容。而在横山的班上，大概涉谷就是一个资源输出人员，受到广大男生的追捧和崇拜。  
  
喜欢带着好学生干坏事的横山自然是不会放过向村上安利的机会，他们一起偷偷看便利店里卖的成人杂志，横山总喜欢在村上面前装作一副自己很懂的样子，其实那张薄得快透明的白脸早就羞红了，还煞有其事的跟村上讲着各种系列的分类。  
他在村上敬仰的眼神中成功拆开了一本杂志的内页。“Yoko你好厉害！”惊奇的瞪着一对下垂眼的村上不由得给他鼓掌，被夸奖的横山倒是有些不好意思，说这些都是跟Subaru学的，他比我厉害多了。  
  
分班以后，村上大概听见横山提到的出现频率最多的人就是Subaru。总是听说他脾气挺暴躁的，不爱写作业整天抱着CD机听歌写歌，而且还在工口方面无师自通，可堪称是师匠级别的人。横山说Subaru可懒了不爱出来玩，下次有机会我介绍你们认识。但村上第一次见到涉谷的时候，眼前这个白白瘦瘦的男生着实与想象中相差甚远。  
也许是两人的气场很合，也许是村上天生就是个很会与别人相处的人，涉谷和他很快的熟络了起来，虽然两人私下聊的话题基本不带半点荤腥味儿。涉谷第一次听见横山叫村上的时候愣了一下，然后很快的笑着拍了拍横山的肩膀，“Yoko我懂你，雏形明子是吧？真的像。”于是世界上又多了一个叫村上Hina的人。  
  
涉谷中退了社团，而且一下课就没了踪影，所以大多数的时间三人只是在学校里凑在一起。横山曾经很神秘的告诉村上，Subaru放学后有其他的事情做，他在追逐他的梦想。所以每天放学，横山还是雷打不动的在足球场旁等村上结束。有时可能会有练习赛，球场边聚集了各个年级的女生，尖叫声充斥在整个空间。横山因为出众的外表和相当不错的球技，在篮球部也是个正选，学校里追捧他的女生也不乏有一些。  
出于一种莫名的比较心理，他开始在意足球场边的姑娘们有没有喜欢村上的。侧耳仔细倾听了下她们的谈论，无疑是围绕着帅气的部长和主力来的，暗自得意的同时又替自己的好友感到几分可惜。  
  
他看向球场，村上穿着整洁的足球衣，骨子里的那股班长的正直感藏也藏不住。柔软的黑发，还有略微长长了的刘海，因为汗水也贴在了脸上。真的是，挺不起眼的啊。就像是那种很普通很普通的高中男生，成绩还行，有点兴趣爱好，有几个平时插科打诨的朋友，不紧不慢的过着日子。  
队友进了球，村上高兴的欢呼，上前去与他击掌。往回跑路过球场边时，村上看见了人群中的横山，笑着跟他招了招手。笑得眼睛都眯成了一条线，不太整齐的小虎牙都露了出来。横山当时就想，这小伙子，真是一脸傻样。  
  
最初因为自己的人气的几分得意被对于村上不受瞩目的可惜掩盖，此刻的横山，又对女生们的不识货感到几分气愤。你看，多正直多实诚的孩子啊，怎么就没有人发现Hina的好呢。  
大概那是第一次，横山想象了下村上未来的女朋友会是一个怎样的人。也许会留着及腰的长发，也许是齐肩的头发烫着小卷，她一定也会有一双和村上一样可爱的大大的眼睛，笑起来嘴角的弧度里满满都是温柔。横山从来没有想过村上会喜欢上怎样的人，但是啊，Hina那么好的人，能被他喜欢上的，一定也是个幸福的好人吧。  
那时的横山没有意识到，在他无限的联想的背后隐藏着的那一点点的失落。

>>>>>   
某天暑假的下午，村上被横山神秘兮兮的约去了他家。一边说着今天家里大人不在而且弟弟要上补习班的横山，一边在把村上拉进房间时还是严严实实的拉上了窗帘。  
村上心想着也许又是从涉谷那里新弄来了什么工口书，但横山认真的告诉了他，不是书，是会动的。  
“之前你不是在补习吗，我和Subaru一起研究了下网上说的解码教程，效果还不错，这不想着来跟你分享嘛。”暗暗的光线下看不出来横山的白脸早都红透了，仍是一副了不起的语气讲出了这番话。  
他也不知道为什么，总喜欢在村上的面前表现得无所不能瞎逞强。明明，是个跟涉谷一起没看过几次片每次都羞得要死的纯情少年。  
  
午后的阳光被隔绝在了厚厚的窗帘外，他们把音量调小，横山拿过遥控器点下播放键，两人无声的看起了AV。昏暗的房间里，唯一亮着的屏幕上是白花花的身体，女人柔软的肉体被男人玩弄于指掌之中，拔高的呻吟声，肉体碰撞时夹杂的淫靡的水声，顿时充斥了整个房间。  
横山早就起了反应，又碍于面子不好意思说出口。他偏头看向村上，下垂眼中也多了几丝复杂又陌生的情绪，村上穿着的宽松的运动裤下，已经半昂起头的器官也依稀看得见轮廓。“Hina……”横山自己都没有意识到叫着村上名字时他的声音颤抖得有多厉害。  
他和涉谷等班上的男生一起看片时，总是谁坚持不住了自觉去洗手间解决的。横山本来是想告诉村上，要去洗手间的话请便。可是当村上抬起头对上他的眼神的那一瞬间，所有想说的话都溜走了，那双平时清澈明亮的眼睛里沾染了陌生的欲望，还带有几丝无助。横山看着他，脑内一片空白。  
  
然而身体却抢先一步做出了反应，他伸出手，隔着运动裤抚上了村上。明显感觉到了身旁人的颤抖，他用似询问的眼神看向村上，也许对方的大脑还在当机状态，没有得到明确回答说不行的横山开始了手上的动作。掌心覆盖在突起的形状上揉搓，听见村上变粗的呼吸声后更是大胆的把裤子褪去了膝盖。  
突然暴露在了空气中的大腿迅速起了一层鸟肌，村上的腿很好看，细细长长的，肌肉很是均匀，完全没有因为踢足球的缘故变得过于发达。横山的手指越过腿根，隔着底裤终于触碰上了欲望的源头。来自体内的热度透过布料传达到了手心，横山觉得很温暖。  
  
像平时自己做的时候一样，他先是隔着内裤握住欲望。手指灵活的上下划动。在满意的听见村上抑制在喉咙深处的低吟后，勾着内裤边脱下了内裤。村上的性器精神昂扬的暴露在了自己的眼前。手指抚上了尖端，横山才发现手里握住的这根的温度烫的似能将人灼伤。一直体温偏低手脚容易冰凉的横山感觉更加明显，也许是被突然的刺激惊到，他感觉村上剧烈的抖了抖，手中的那物又大了几分。  
之后便都是随着本能，横山握住从底部向顶端撸动着，指尖传来的温度和器官细腻的肌肤纹理的触感让他疯狂。影片还在继续，女人的甜腻的淫叫声还是此起彼伏，但一切仿佛都只是背景了。横山的眼里看见的是那个沾染了欲望的村上信五，被舒服的对待，半张着嘴还在努力的压抑住不肯作声。  
  
是那个眼神正直的Hina。  
会监督我做好学生的Hina。  
跟个老妈子一样啰嗦的Hina。  
总是笑得一脸温柔叫着自己的Hina。  
这样的Hina，现在被我变得陌生而又禁忌了。脑内飞快的转着的横山，不自觉的加快了手上的力度和速度。  
“Yoko……”最后他听见村上唤他的名字了，有些急切又不安，甚至带着一丝哭腔，他意识到也许村上的高潮快来了。并没有停下动作，村上就这么射在了自己手里。颤抖着，低吼着，下垂眼里一瞬闪过的可怜的神情像是被谁欺负过一样，之后涌上来的是完全被欲望支配了的陌生的村上。  
原来，一个人高潮时的样子是这样的。  
  
空气停滞了下来。横山随手扯过几张卫生纸擦了擦手，才发现其实自己的下身也早已经硬得不行。村上没有留给他思考的时间，效仿他刚才的动作一手握住了下身。  
“这样才公平嘛是吧。”一边解开他的皮带扣的村上露出了小虎牙，笑得一脸狡猾。  
被别人的手触碰时的陌生感很容易转变为快感，村上骨节分明的手指带来了一阵阵不同于平时的感觉，横山本能的顶了顶腰，不久也就交待在了村上手中。  
  
AV不知在什么时候已经放完了，完全安静下来只剩两人粗重的呼吸声的房间在此刻各种尴尬都浮现了出来。  
村上的手机响了，被他的妈妈一个电话叫去帮忙买东西，像是得救般的拿着东西逃离了房间。只剩下了横山一个人静静躺在地板上，刚才发生的事情还在脑内重复上演，空气里都是他和村上信五的味道，混杂在了一起。  
他想，下次见到Hina的时候还是道个歉吧。  
过了一会儿他又想，下次见面的时候一定要告诉他以后别跟Subaru看片了，别人更不行。没有由来的，横山不希望刚刚的事情村上再和其他人发生一次。  
  
只是横山没想到，和村上下次见面时早已不是能够轻易讲出这些话的时机了。

TBC.


End file.
